Série Los Hermanos: Mais uma Canção
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Severus tinha se arrependido de chamar Lily de Sangue-Ruim, e resolvera contar para ela o que se passava em, seu coração.


**Autor:**CassGirl 4Ever

**Titulo: **_Série Los Hermanos: Mais uma Canção_

**Par: **_Snape/Lily, Lily/James_

**Sinopse:** Severus tinha se arrependido de chamar Lily de Sangue-Ruim, e resolvera contar para ela o que se passava em, seu coração.

**Nota do capítulo: **Letra da música _"Mais Uma Canção"_ do _Los Hermanos_. Série _Los Hermanos_

**-X-**

- Lily, aquele louco do Snape está lá na frente. Disse que quer te ver.

- O que? - Sirius disse, debochado. - O Seboso quer te ver, Lily?

- Lilian para você, Black! E isso não é da sua conta! Acha que devo ir, Lice?

- Ele disse que se você não for, ele vai dormir lá.

- Ah, Merlin... Vou lá vê-lo.

- Hey, Pontas, Aluado, Rabicho! Hora do Show! - Sirius chamou.

- Hora do Show nada, Black! Podem tratar de ficar quietinhos aí! Ele já sofreu demais por hoje, não acham?

- Qualé, Lily! - James falou. - Ele te xingou!

- E onde você entra nisso, James?

- Ouch! - Lupin falou, rindo. - Essa doeu até em mim, Pontas!

- Você vai ver o que dói, Aluado!

Lilian os deixou brigando, e foi em direção a saída do Salão Comunal. Quando saiu, viu Severus sentado num canto, encostado numa parede. Ele se levantou assim que viu o quadro se abrir, e deixou escapar um leve sorriso ao ver a ruiva.

- Lily! Você... Você resolveu vir me ver!

- E saiba que só fiz isso porque Alice disse que você iria dormir aqui!

- E iria mesmo se você não viesse!

- AH, como você é melodramático, Sev!

- Sev? Isso é um bom sinal, não é? - O sorriso dele aumentou mais um pouco.

- Não. Eu deixei escapar, _Snape_. - As palavras dela fizeram o sorriso dele murchar. - O que você quer comigo?

- Eu... Eu quero pedir desculpas. Desculpas por te xingar. Escapou, eu juro, não foi por intenção!

- E você não chama daquele jeito todos os outros bruxos que nasceram como eu?

- E-Eu... - Ele ficou vermelho, o que era bem visível, devido a sua pele branca feito mármore, e olhou para baixo. - Você é diferente... - Ele murmurou.

- Ah é? E o que me torna diferente? - Ela tinha desdém na voz.

- É que... E... Eu... Eu te... Aanh, deixa pra lá. - Ele desistiu, ainda olhando para os sapatos. - Não podemos voltar a ser amigos?

- Desculpe, Snape. Não sou amiga de gente que me insulta.

_Nada vai mudar entre nós  
Como eu sei?  
Eu só sei_

_Tudo vai permanecer igual  
Afinal  
Não há nada a fazer_

- Por favor, Lily! Você é... Você é a minha melhor amiga. Minha única amiga verdadeira nessa escola! Se eu te insultei, não foi por querer!

- Mas você insultou, e isso é o que importa!

- Mas...

- Porque você quer tanto minha amizade, de um jeito ou de outro?

_Eu não nego  
Eu me entrego  
Você é meu grande amor  
Hoje eu vou te dizer "eu te amo"_

- Por que... Ah, caramba, porque eu te amo!

_Eu imploro  
Eu te adoro  
Você tem meu coração  
A bater pra você mais uma canção_

- Q-Que? - Ela gaguejou, sendo pega de surpresa.

- É... Eu te amo. Desde que te vi no parquinho com sua irmã. Você estava tão linda naquele dia, descobrindo seus poderes... - Ele parecia imerso em lembranças. - E no trem, quando você estava chorando por causa da briga que tivera com sua irmã... Nunca tinha te visto mais... Mais carente. Lógico, Potter e Cia. tinham que acabar com a graça, mas... Eu me arrependo e muito de quando te xinguei. Por favor, me desculpe.

- S-Sev, e-eu... E-Eu... Não posso.

- O que? Como assim?

- E-Eu... Eu estou namorando... Em segredo.

- Com quem?

- C-Com o J-James...

Naquele momento, Severus sentiu o chão fugir de seus pés. Seu mundo tinha caído. Lily estava com Potter.

- T-Tenho que ir... - Ele gaguejou, virando as costas para ela, e correndo para qualquer lugar, deixando uma Lilian triste para trás.

_Como pode alguém perder você  
Como eu fiz  
Como eu quis não te ter?_

_Vivo iludido  
A acreditar que o amor  
Não se pôs em você_

Ele parou logo na primeira sala que viu aberta. Pouco se importava se um monitor ou professor o pegasse. Que o fizesse! Aí ele bateria nele e seria expulso, para nunca ter que ver Potter e Lily juntos!

Severus se sentou na carteira que costumava se sentar durante as aulas, no fundo, ao lado de Lily. Estendeu a mão para a carteira do lado, como se a ruiva estivesse lá.

Ele não era de chorar. Muito pelo contrário. Poucas vezes em sua vida se permitira derrubar lágrimas. E essa era uma delas.

Ele tentou fazer menos barulho quanto possível. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou para encarar essa nova pessoa.

Por um momento seu coração lhe falou que era Lily ali, falando que era tudo mentira, que ela o amava também. Mas não. Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix era uma grande amiga de Severus, apesar de não tanto quanto Lily _era_. Mas ela também era a única que sabia de quem Severus gostava.

- Snape, você está bem?

- Pareço bem, Lestrange? - Ele respondeu, grosso.

- Nossa! Vim aqui pra tentar ajudar, mas já que você parece gostar tanto de ficar sozinho...

- Não! Fique!

- Vai me contar o que houve? - Ela se sentou ao seu lado, ainda com a mão em seu ombro. Ela agia como uma... Uma irmã mais velha.

- Eu amo quem não me ama. - Ele falou simplesmente.

- Lily?

Ele acenou fracamente com a cabeça.

- Ela... E-Ela tá com aquele... Aquele Po... Potter! - Ele pegou uma ponta de suas vestes, e torceu como se fosse o pescoço de James.

- Você ama mesmo ela, não é?

- Amo. Eu sei que eu errei, mas... Queria pelo menos continuar a ser amigo dela... Mas ainda vou convencê-la! Vou voltar lá, repetir que a amo, pedir para ela largar o Potter, e... E... Ah, quem eu to tentando enganar? Eu sei como sou, ela nunca iria trocar o galã preferido das meninas, o jogador de quadribol, pelo _nerd Ranhoso_. - Ele riu amargamente.

- Quem disse? E se ela te amar também, só que você demorou tempo demais para falar isso para ela?

- Será, Bella?

- Eu apostaria nisso! Vem, vamos para o dormitório, antes que algum professor apareça.

_Eu me entrego  
Eu não nego  
Eu errei, mas sou capaz  
de fazer sua vida melhor_

_Tô voltando  
Não sei quando  
Pra roubar teu coração  
Vou chegar no final de mais uma canção._

**-X-**

**N.A: **Uma pra série Los Hermanos!

Se você já chegou até aqui, qual a dificuldade em deixar um comentário, huh? Deu trabalho pra escrever...

Podem me matar por não ter tido nenhum beijo, nem nada, mas... É a moral da letra, certo?

Bjos!


End file.
